Sorrowful Rain
by OdditiesOfCalamity
Summary: Cloud regrets everything he has with Tifa, the pain of not loving her like she does him, drives him out into the rain to find the one who will accept as what he really is. Vincent/Cloud Fluffly smutt ONESHOT


My voice came out as a soft whimper. I didn't know how much longer I stand against this torture. My body, my heart, my soul ached with a pain that ripped me apart, and yet I could do nothing. I had no choice but to hide myself, lock it all away until nobody could see me anymore...including myself. It was only to late that I had realized what that had done, the consiquences of my actions.

Tifa's warm body pressed up against me, soft hair trickling down against my chest. I heaved a heavy sigh...

"Tifa you know I can't" Soft I pushed that gentle heat away from me. I could feel the hurt laced with a trace of bitter resentment coming from her.

I ignored it, as I alwayd did though it never got easier, and walked out of the 7th Heaven. Running a black leather clad hand through the soft blonde spikes of my unruly hair and took in a deep breath of the stagnent Midgar air.

I set off, not really caring where I went in the soft spill of rain. The cold washed on my face, and burrowed into my skin in a deeply calming way.

_"__Vincent..."_

The dark slash of blood that covered the wallls and alleyways of the city, called out to me. Suddenly I felt on edge, the calm of the rain and cold was replaced by a shiver, a ghost of a touch climbing around my body; and then pain. Sparked in my shoulder down, searing like fire down my arm, I hissed out in pain, falling back against an old ricket fence line.

A ragged breath tore from my throat, and I clenched on my arm, bright blue eyes narrowing violently in anger.

_"Cloud...?"_

_"Vincent..." _At the rich sound of Vincent's voice my body sagged, my violent emotions that had so quickly rised up to swirl around me in a rapid cyclone of hate, and pain, left as suddenly as they had arisen.

I leaned forward slightly, my vision going fuzy as my body fell, before strong corded, yet gentle arms wrapped around me. Pulling me in close against the soft red fabric of Vincents cloak, into the warm musky scent of intoxicating Vincent and what seemed to be smoke and oil, and...spices?

I shivered again as I felt the cold sting of metal as Vincents golden claw of a hand trailed against my back, pressing through the light cotton of my rainsoaked t-shirt.

"_Cloud, are yo-"_

I shook my head and looked into his crimson eyes, that reminded me of blood, those crimson eyes that I loved so much.

I let my head fall back onto his broad chest, turning my ear to hear the soft pounding of his heart and wrapped my arms around his slim waist, bringing him closer to me.

I felt the vibrations as Vincent gave a small little purr and ran his cold human hand across my cheek, lifting my face up to meet the soft plush of his lips.

I gave a small smile and let him embrace me into a warming, stirring, gentle kiss. He nibbed on my lip and I opened my mouth, eager to have his soft velvet tounge reach in and devour me. He did just that, he stroked my own tounge sucking on it lightly, I moaned and returned the favor, enjoying the rumble of his chest as him growled apperitivily in response.

Appromptly Vincent broke away, and I gave him a rather pouty expression at which he smirked at, and I hit him lightly on my shoulder.

_"Do you really want this here?"_ He asked his velvetly dark, deep throaty voice smug with amusement. I sent him a glare but then looked around and sighed seeing his point.

He grabbed me by my waist and took my hand and led me off to his apartment. I followed allowing my mind to slip into a white hazy of fog, fouced on nothing but the warmth of his hands on my flesh. By the time we got through his dingy apartment door, I was quite ready for him to push me up and take me on a wall. But Vincent was clearly in a gentle loving mode, he lead me to his bedroom, his hands wandering along my skin in maddingly teasing circles. "Maybe he wasen't in such a loving mood..." I muttered in my thoughts darkly as my body shuddered under his touch. I could feel his hot red gaze watching ever twich and shiver my body made,_"Arrogant, teasing, egotistical bastard"_

And then his soft lips were at my neck, I jumped at little at sudden contact and he gave a small chuckle before licking slowly down my throat.

"A-Ahh..." I let out a sigh and arched against his lean body.

Then his hands were on the small of my back pushing my forward and onto his bed. I felt the soft slide of satin and the warm scratch of fannel against my cheek, as I fell onto the bed. Turning over, I flushed quickly heat rising quickly to my cheeks and down right to my cock. Vincent had he's knee's rested slightly on the bed, and his eyes were fouced clearly onto mine, as he slowly trailed his hand up his chest, slowly ever so, slowly unbuttoning and untangled the many belts and buttons of his jacket and his shirt. My breath slowed into sharp ragged rise and fall.

His jacket was gone, the thin black tank top was all that was left, showing off the hard compact muscles of his arms and shoulders leading way to his chest, the snow white skin was glowing soft blue and milky smooth in the tint of the moonlight streaming from the window. His raven black hair fell in cascading rivers of soft silk against his back.

I tried to sit up, wanting with a feverish need to touch him, to taste that deliciously creamy white skin, to run my hands through that river of black hair, to bruise those pouty rosy lips in a heated kiss of passion. But with amusment shining in his eyes Vincent leaned over and traped my body with his hands from getting up to meet him. I gave him a glare, and then shivered as I felt his hand slide from my arm down my side to my waist. I weakly tried to keep up the glare, closing one eye in subjection only, then his hand met down to the line of my shirt and sneeked its way under, finding the smooth controrts of lean muscles of my stomach. I bit my lip in a groan.

His hands worked under my shirt to slowly march up my body till it was over my shoulders, and with a quick impatient shrug, off my body.

Vincent gave a low hum before learning in to press flush up against my body, the sudden contact of flesh made me wince in a satisfyed moan. The heat that had been coiling deliciously, and slowly in my gut filling my sex was now turning in the sharp stinging fire of lust. Vincent, apparently finally catching onto to some of my urgency lifted his head to catch me in a heated kiss, that was crushing war, slinking tounge against twisting tounge in a battle for control. I gave into Vincent, letting him control the kiss, not wanting to do any more than sit there and bask in his burning attention. Vincent left my mouth to trail along my throat, nipping bitting and sucking on the cords of my veins, my ragged breathing turned to shallow pants. I was starting to get quite painfully hard.

Vincent saw this and smiled into my neck,

_"Im glad...the feeling is mutal"_ He said, his rumbling voice sending a tingle up my spine, he brought his hips down and ground down against me.

My eyes went wide, and my back arched up in surprised as my mind flashed white in pleasure. Above me I could hear Vincent also let out a growling groan, and he bit into my neck, not breaking skin of course. I was to lost on pleasure to notice it much though, even as he licked the wound bashfully.

_"Vincent, I need..."_

I begged looking up at him with huge eyes, the heat that was so quickly taking my mind was reaching out for more.

Vincent didn't respond in words, but he slid his hands down from my chest down against the hem of my jeans. He brought his head down and licked down my chest, flickering over to each pert nipple on my chest, making a rush of fire slide down to my crotch. His hot velvet tounge dipped into my belly button making me squirm slightly, my chest heaving with the effort to breathe under the sensation of his hands his tounge his body on mine. My mind was fading into that lustfilled haze quickly, then I felt his cheek rub affectionatly against the bulge of my pants. I looked down to meet his level red eyes, dark and hooded with lust starting straight at my face as he parted those sinfully full lips to very slowly, teasingly reach out and unzip my jeans with he's teeth, never taking those eyes of my flushed, wide eyed face. He slid my pants off me, throwing them off to the abyss of his room, and foucsed on his prize. He licked his lips slowly in apperation as he leaned forward, and gave just a small little lick to the tip of my throbbing erection. I chocked back a sob of a moan, fighting to keep control from senslessly pushing into the wet heat of his mouth.

Vincent looked up at me with a soft, yet strangly gentle smirk on his lips before give my cock a small kiss upon its crown, still smiling up at me. Then he moved away, I looked at him incrediously, before he then reached around fumbling behind him, in his coat and pulled out a clear unmarked bottle of viscous gel. My cock twitched in reckgnition of what the bottle indicated for coming attractions. Grinning up at me Vincent opened the bottle and squeezed some of the gel onto his human hand, and then used his other hand to flip me over back onto my stomach, face against the silken satin and flannel sheets. He parted my knee's and lifted my ass up in front of him and slowly put in one finger, wiggling it around expermentitivly. When I made no sound of pain or discomfort but merely soft groans of encouragement he inserted another finger, spreading them out within me in a scissoring motion, losing me up, it felt delicious.

Then he found that small little part inside me, and I almost, admittedly screamed. It was like someone has sent firing bolts of lightning of pure, pure pleasure down up my spine and to the very base of my skull.

_"Oho there you are~"_ Vincent purred, husky and deep he kept his fingers rubbing streching against spot and licked a slow trail up my twisting spin as I writhed in pleasure beneath him.

_"E-enough, please V-Vincent"_

I manged to pathetically moan out, begging him to enter me. I was so close I could feel the white fire raging in my gut searing down to my balls.

Vincent gave a small nod and he's fingers retreated, only briefly to be replaced by something, oh so much better. His cock, thick violently hard and pulsating brushed against my entrance, and Vincent flipped me back onto my back, and started to push in.

I arched my back, toes curling my eyes wide, and chocked on a loud sobbing moan. He was fully sheathed within my heat quickly, and I could feel him trembling against the tightness of my ass, wanting to pound into me, but waiting till I was ready.

_"Go"_

He needed nothing further and procceded to nearly pull out before slamming into me with such force it made me see stars, he did so again, finding my spot and then even the stares were lost me as he went in again and again hitting that spot within me each time.

_"Gaia, Vince...Vincent I, ah...can't hol- any...moreeeeeeeee"_ I moaned loudly and sat up, eyes teared with pleasure, to bring him into a searing kiss to drown out the loud sound that escaped me without mercy as I cum hard over my stomache, I panted in the afterglow. I felt Vincent's cock throb and plusate violently, and twitch inside before he slammed into me once, twice, and once more before he stilled, and cried out my name softly as he realsed jet after hot jet of cum deep in me.

_"Cloud..."_

Vincent collapsed ontop of me, and I gave a small sigh and slid my arms around him curling in around his shoulder. Vincent put his chin onto of my soft blonde hair and hummed quietly, rubbing my back in small soothing circles.

And then I blacked out, sleeping deep and dreamlessly. Not wanting to get up, and go back home to see Tifa's eyes look at me sad, and forelorn before she would pat my head and turn away...Calmly I listened to the gentle pitter patter of the rain, and the cold howl of the wind, and the warm pulse of Vincents heart.

_**A/N: So yea...did this all in like one night so I can only hope it isn't terrible XD But just a really random final fantasy vii smutt/fluff fic I had the urge to let out a little...I'm not usually a **__**Cloud/Vincent fan but it sorta just happened.. w Tell me what you think oki! Pweaseeeeee 3**_


End file.
